Ethereal
by Erzsi Alicia
Summary: Akan hadir suatu semesta di mana aku tidak harus bersembunyi dan mungkin saja kau akan dengan senang hati membiarkanku mencintaimu./Untuk ItaruniSatya


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story. No profit taken from making this story.

Summary: Akan hadir suatu semesta di mana aku tidak harus bersembunyi dan mungkin saja kau akan dengan senang hati membiarkanku mencintaimu.

Untuk ItaruniSatya

 **.**

 **Ethereal**

By **Kuroyuki Alice**

 **[adj.]** extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world.

.

.

Gadis itu sedang berjalan di koridor yang tidak bisa dibilang sepi seusai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Dia melangkah dalam diam, melewati lorong-lorong kelas, menyeberangi lapangan sekolah untuk sampai di gedung sekolahnya yang lain. Dia berjalan, sendiri.

Bukannya Miku tidak punya teman, dia punya. Tidak hanya satu atau dua, gadis kuncir dua itu punya banyak teman. Namun, tetap saja, akan ada satu-dua hari di mana dia ingin menikmati sunyi dan berteman bersama sepi tanpa seorangpun yang mengganggunya.

Dan setiap kali dia merasa demikian, merasa ingin kabur dari kepenatan dunia, gadis itu selalu mendapati kakinya membawanya ke sana. Kaki jenjangnya selalu saja melangkah dan berhenti di depan pintu perpustakaan sekolahnya. Yang sepi dan kadang hampir tak berpenghuni—penjaganya saja biasa lalai dan pergi entah ke mana.

Miku tersenyum, secara otomatis dia melangkah masuk dan langsung melangkah pada meja di samping jendela besar yang tersembunyi di balik rak buku kedua dari pintu masuk. Mejanya kayu dengan goresan di sana-sini, membuat permukaannya terasa kasar. Kursinya kursi lipat dari logam dengan bantalan busa berlapis beludru hitam. Sedikit berderit kala Miku menariknya keluar dan duduk pada bantalannya.

Gadis itu meletakkan tas selempangnya pada meja di hadapannya, mengeluarkan buku memo kecil dan bolpoin bertinta ungu. Telinganya dia sumbat dengan _bluetooth earphone_ yang mengalunkan instrumen musik klasik tanpa vokal.

Dia masih tersenyum. Netra samudranya yang kehijauan menatap keluar jendela, pada langit yang masih saja begitu biru walau hari sudah hampir beranjak petang. Pikirannya kembali mengambang pada teori semesta yang dibacanya tadi malam saat kantuk tak kunjung menjemputnya. Tentang langit biru yang sama, pada dunia yang tak lagi sama.

Netranya beranjak dari angkasa, beralih pada lapangan basket tempat anggota klub basket sekolahnya tengah berlatih untuk pertandingan persahabatan minggu depan. Jemarinya yang pendek mengetuk-ketukan ujung bolpoinnya pada lembaran kosong buku memonya, membuat titik-titik berwarna ungu yang tidak beraturan.

Dan masih, otaknya masih saja terus berputar pada teori yang dibacanya semalam. Tentang orang-orang yang sama, mungkin dengan kepribadian yang tidak terlalu sama, di dunia yang serupa namun berbeda.

Irisnya yang sewarna hijaunya laut terpaku pada satu sosok di tengah lapangan. Yang rambutnya setengkuk sewarna gulali, yang matanya sewarna kahrab, yang menyipit kala dia tertawa lebar bersama teman sepermainannya dengan bola basket berwarna hitam di tangannya yang besar.

Miku berpikir akan teori yang semalam dibacanya. Tentang orang-orang serupa, di dunia yang berbeda, yang mungkin saja memeluk erat perasaan berbeda, atau pula perasaan yang sama dengan orang-orang di dunia ini. Gadis itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan sesuai ritme lagu yang mengalun pada telinganya. Matanya masih bergulir pada sosok di lapangan basket yang kini sedang mengoper bola pada teman seregunya, bermandikan keringat oleh panas terik matahari jam setengah empat.

Lama dia melamun. Mungkin terlalu lama. Karena kala si gadis sadar, jam dinding di balik rak buku tinggi perpustakaan sudah menunjuk jam empat dan sosok yang dipandanginya lama sudah menghilang turut pula anggota basket lain. Miku melepaskan _earphone_ nya. Menatap kertas kosongnya yang kini penuh akan titik-titik kecil, dan membaliknya ke halaman yang sebelumnya, yang penuh akan tulisan bersambung khas si gadis yang sulit dibaca. Dua halaman penuh tulisannya semalam tentang teori semesta yang dibacanya tengah malam. Dia merengut.

Muka masamnya tidak lama bertahan kala telinganya mendengar suara pintu perpustakaan yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali dengan agak kasar. Juga ada suara ritme langkah kaki yang terdengar berat dengan ujung-ujung seatu yang diseret menggesek lantai semen ruangan itu. Miku tersenyum.

Langkah kaki itu berhenti di samping si gadis. Lengan lelaki itu terulur dan menarik kursi di sebelah Miku, kursinya berderit kala lelaki itu duduk di atas bantalan beludru hitam. Senyumnya si gadis semakin lebar mengembang pada wajahnya. Karena setiap kali dia ingin menyepi, tetap saja dirinya selalu berpulang padanya. Tetap saja sosok itu mampu menemukannya. Tetap saja sosok itu akan ada padanya, di sisinya, menemaninya, _menggapainya_.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Lelaki itu bertanya. Suaranya berat dan agak serak. Miku menebak kalau dia belum sempat minum setelah selesai latihan basket tadi.

Gadis itu meraih botol air minumnya yang masih sisa setengah dari dalam tas selempangnya. Diberikannya pada lelaki itu seraya menjawab, "Aku sedag berpikir tentang teori semesta."

"Lagi?" Yuuma mengerutkan kening. Entah itu sudah teori keberapa yang memenuhi otak si gadis dalam satu bulan terakhir. "Rasa-rasanya kau harus mencari aktivitas lain selain menyelami dunia internet dan membaca teori-teori gila lainnya saat kau tidak bisa tidur di malam hari, deh, Mik."

Miku memutarkan netra kehijauannya. Dia berpaling dari lelaki teman sepermainannya sedari kecil dan kembali memandang buku memonya, helai rambut panjangnya yang sewarna dengan iras netranya sedikit bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. "Mau dengar atau tidak?"

Yuuma hanya mengangguk. Diteguknya isi botol air Miku, seteguk, dua teguk, tiga teguk. "JElaskan padaku dengan bahasa yang dapat kumengerti."

Miku tersenyum lebar. Kembali dipandanginya si lelaki dengan netra _emerald_ yang tepat menatap pada kahrab si pemuda, kini dengan buku memo kecil di antara mereka. Yuuma memandangnya lekat dengan kepala dipangku kepalan tangan kirinya.

"Pernah tidak kau berpikir kalau di dunia yang begitu luas ini, yang terdiri dari entah berapa ribu galaksi selain galaksi yang sedang kita tempati ini, ada begitu banyak tata surya-tata surya lainnya? Ada begitu banyak planet-planet yang serupa dengan 'bumi'?"

Yuuma masih memandang pada Miku. Namun kini pandangannya turun kepada tulisan bersambung Miku yang memenuhi memonya. Zamrud Miku juga memandang ke objek yang sama.

"Dunia yang serupa dengan semesta kita ini, dengan orang-orang yang sama yang menempatinya,namun bisa jadi dengan keadaan yang begitu berbeda, situasi dan kondisi yang berbanding terbalik, dan karakter-karakter dan sifat-sifat yang berbeda dengan mereka yang di dunia ini. Semesta unik yang serupa dengan dunia kita, serupa namun tetap saja berbeda."

Pemuda itu menutup matanya, alisnya saling bertaut, mencoba berpikir. Dalam waktu tiga sekon yang singkat, Miku mendapati helai-helai rambut Yuuma yang merah jambu masih agak lembab, menempel pada pucuk kepalanya. Lalu sepasang batu kahrab itu kembali menampakkan diri.

"Sederhanya, dunia paralel, begitu maksudmu?"

Miku kembali berpaling dari Yuuma, menatap ke depan, membawa buku memonya bersamanya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Cahaya senja yang memerah agak emas masuk dari jendela kaca di samping Miku, membuka siluet si gadis tampak bercahaya. Kembali, Yuuma menutup matanya.

"Yep, begitulah." Miku mengangguk. Sekali, dua kali.

"Lalu?" Yuuma membaringkan kepalanya pada meja, pipinya bersentuhan dengan permukaan meja yang agak kasar. Kedua lengannya terulur ke depan di samping kiri-kanan kepalanya. Netra Yuuma masih menutup pada siluet bercahaya Miku. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu tertarik akan teori itu?"

Miku mendecakka lidahnya. "Memangnya tidak pernah kau pikir bagaimana dunia yang serupa namun tidak sama dengan dunia ini berjalan?"

Yuuma mengangkat bahu. "Tidak pernah."

"Coba kau pikirkan, dunia kita ini, dengan entah berapa ribu galaksi yang ada, hadir berjuta semesta dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan berbeda yang tampak tidak akan ada habisnya." Miku berucap lamat-lamat, kembali mengulang penjelasannya yang tadi.

"Bisa saja ada Miku di semesta lain yang merupakan seorang idiot," Miku mulai berandai, melanjutkan lagi lamunannya yang kabur tadi. Menuangkan lamunannya dalam kata. Berbagai dunia lamunannya dengan seorang yang ada di sampingnya. "Dan ada seorang Yuuma yang super jenius." Miku melanjutkan kalimatnya, mendapat hadiah delikan tajam mata kuning Yuuma.

"Di semesta lain, bisa saja ada Miku yang merupakan atlet basket dan ada Yuuma yang merupakan murid teladan berprestasi akademik." Miku tertawa, namun masih saja meneruskan. "Mungkin saja ada Miku yang tinggal di belahan bumi utara dan Yuuma yang tinggal di belahan bumi selatan."

Yuuma kini menatapnya, tepat pada iris _emerald_ nya lagi. Miku berlagak seolah tidak sadar. Masih lekat pandangannya pada tulisan di memonya. Setengah mati berusah abai akan tatapan kahrab Yuuma yang begitu dia sukai.

"Mungkin bahkan ada Yuuma dan Miku yang baru pertama kali bertemu saat akan mendaftar ke perguruan tinggi. Mungkin akan ada Yuuma dan Miku yang bukan sahabat sejak bayi." _Mungkin ada Yuuma dan Miku yang bahkan tidak pernah bertemu_.

Pemuda itu menegakkan posisi duduknya. Kakinya yang panjang menendang aki kursi yang diduduki Miku pelan, mau tidak mau Miku memandangnya. Berpura-pura bingung dengan senyum tipis di muka. Memonya di letakkan di permukaan meja. "Apa?" polos, Miku bertanya.

"Kalau sampai kau berpikir di dunia paralel apalah itu ada aku dan kau yang tidak pernah bertemu, kujitak kepalamu." Miku tergelak, karena nyatanya, mau bagaimanapun juga, pemuda itu selalu tahu apa yang Miku pikirkan. Kadang dia berpikir, apa Yuuma dapat membacanya seperti buku mata pelajaran murid kelas satu yang begitu simple dan tidak rumit sama sekali? Membaca semua perasaannya dengan mudah?

"Karena sampai kapanpun, akan selalu ada Yuuma dan Miku yang akan bertemu di suatu waktu." Yuuma berucap mantap. Vokalnya berat dan bariton, terdengar serius. Miku menatap sendu. "Aku yang akan berlari menemukanmu. Aku akan selalu menemukanmu."

Miku teringat kembali dulu saat mereka masih kecil. Saat mereka masih tidak menahu soal dunia. Saat mereka masih tidak tahu dan peduli akan perasaan yang menggerogoti hati manusia dewasa—saat mereka tidak sadar akan cinta.

Miku kcil yang selalu senang bermain petak umpat. Miku kecil yang begitu handal bersembunyi sampai semua temannya menyerah. Miku kecil yang selalu menang karena tempat persembunyiannya tidak ada seorangpun yang menahu.

Dan ada Yuuma kecil yang selalu mencarinya tanpa menyerah. Ada Yuuma kecil yang menjadi yang pertama untuk menemukan tempat persembunyiannya. Ada Yuuma kecil yang selalu berlari kepadanya ketika mendapat peran jaga. Ada Yuuma kecil yang selalu menemukannya pertama.

Dan kini, masih ada, selalu ada Yuuma yang berhasil menemukan Miku, di manapun dia berada—bahkan mungkin di semesta lain di mana mereka tidak saling mengenal selainpun. Yuuma selalu menjadi tempat Miku ingin berpulang. Tempat Miku _ingin_.

Miku tersenyum, pada Yuuma yang selalu menahu soal si gadis. Kurva tipis hadir di bibirnya yang merona merah muda. Sudut-sudut bibirnya dia tarik ke atas, namun entah mengapa terasa kelu. Dadanya terasa ngilu, namun tetap saja, rongga dadanya penuh akan hangat kala tiap kali kahrab si pemuda bertemu zamrudnya.

Si gadis berbalik, pada jendela kaca yang penuh akan cahaya matahari senja. Maniknya agak menyipit, silau. Lidahnya kelu dan bisu. Tapi masih dia membuka mulutnya, bangga pada dirinya sendiri yang mampu mengontrol nada suaranya. Riang dan tidak bergetar.

"Yah, apapun yang terjadi. Kau tidak bisa menyangkal fakta bahwa ada kemungkinan bahwa di semesta lain akan ada Miku dan Yuuma yang bukan sahabatan dari kecil." Matanya terasa perih dan memanas. Miku menyalahkan semuanya pada matahari yang masih terik meskipun sudah sore. "Dan akan selalu ada Yuuma dan Miku yang bertemu dengan cara berbeda, yang mengenal dengan cara yang sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan Yuuma-Miku di dunia ini!"

 _Dan bisa saja, jika kita bertemu dengan cara yang berbeda, mungkin, mungkin saja, akan ada suatu saat, suatu semesta, di mana aku dapat berhenti bersembunyi dan kau mungkin saja akan dengan senang hati membiarkanku mencintaimu. Mungkin saja._

Yuuma mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus-elus pucuk rambut Miku, mengacak pelan helai-helaian ramput Miku yang panjang, yang dikuncir dua sedari dulu. Dapat gadis itu rasakan telapak tangan Yuuma yang besar di pucuk kepalanya, jemarinya yang lentik dan panjang di sela-sela rambutnya, dan matanya yang semakin memanas.

Miku menepis tangan Yuuma. Dia membawa telapak tangannya ke wajah dan menguap. Menyamarkan air mata yang mengumpul di pelupuk. Dadanya ngilu. Karena tangan Yuuma begitu besar, begitu hangat, begitu penuh akan afeksi—pada Miku sebagai _sahabat_. Murni platonis.

"Ayo, pulang." Miku mengemaskan barang-barangnya. Yuuma mengembalikan botol air Miku. "Aku mengantuk."

Yuuma menyeringai kecil. "Memangnya kau masih anak kecil yang butuh tidur sore?"

"Oh, diamlah." Si gadis mengembalikan kursinya ke tempat semula, dan dengan sedikit menghentak, Miku berjalan pergi. Dalam diam, Yuuma mengikuti dari belakang.

"Gumi apa kabar?" Miku bertanya kala mereka sampai di parkiran. Berdiri berdampingan di samping sepeda motor hitam milik Yuuma.

Yuuma memakai helmnya dan mengulurkan pada Miku miliknya. Miku memakai helm itu tanpa bicara. "Baik-baik saja. Namun entah mengapa dia selalau cemburu kalau aku cerita padanya kalau aku sering main ke rumahmu." Yuuma mengangkat bahu. Menyalakan mesin motornya sambil tetap menatap Miku.

Gadis itu menunduk, menatap sepatunya yang tampak agak lusuh, belum digantinya dari setahun lalu. "Lalu, bukannya kau harusnya tidak berkunjung terlalu sering?"

"Hah? Kau bicara apa?" Yuuma kembali mendelik. "Memangnya ada larangan bagiku untuk tidak mengunjungi rumah sahabatku? Lagipula rumah kita sebelahan, kita tetanggaan. Kalau aku berhenti berkunjung, siapa yang akan sukarela membantuku mengerjakan PR?"

Miku memandang Yuuma dengan senyum miring. "Jadi aku hanya tutor gratisan?"

Pemuda itu tertawa, cukup keras. Senyumnya tidak pernah memudar untuk Miku. "Cepat naik. Katanya kau mengantuk?"

Gadis itu duduk di belakang Yuuma. Mengeratkan pegangan tangannya yang kecil pada bahu si pemuda. Tidak terlalu erat. _Karena dia tidak punya hak_.

Miku tersenyum, memandang dari kaca spion wajah Yuuma yang mengemudikan motornya keluar dari area sekolah. Kembali berpikir akan teori semesta yang dibacanya semalam.

 _Dan mungkin, mungkin saja, semesta kita saat ini bukanlah semesta yang akan mengizinkan hal itu untukku._

"Pacaran jarak jauh itu merepotkan, ya!"

Miku mengejek, Yuuma tertawa. Begitu seterusnya sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang.

Dada Miku hangat dan ngilu disaat yang sama. Namun tetap dia tersenyum. Begitu lebar.

.

[ _Tapi tetap saja, aku akan berbahagia untuk '_ aku _' di semesta lain yang berhasil menghabiskan hari bersama dengan'_ mu _'._ ]

* * *

 **ini fic req-an taon lalu, sih, tapi baru dibikin sekarang *ketawa* adfghjfvs MAAFKAN DAKUUUUU! QAQ tapi, ya semoga suka, ya :D bukan garem sih, tapi, ya... hehe;; (udah lama, ngeles lagi) ini ga dicek ulang, ga sempat, udah harus sekolah besok (huhu) jadi maafnya kalo ada typo ;;**

 **anyway, hope you like this~!**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice.**

 **p.s. im sorry for being sooooooooo lateeee! QAQ**


End file.
